The Reunion
by hermionejanegranger2013
Summary: Please Read and Review


The Reunion

Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they were still rising up and down several feet as the hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne.

Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked. The window sprang open after Hermione said Alohomora.

Sirius flung on leg in between Harry and Hermione and as they flew up to the West Tower Hermione had to wrap her arms around Sirius. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling as soon as they touched. As soon as they reached the tower Harry and Hermione jumped off. There was a moment where Sirius looked into Hermione eyes and Sirius felt like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Then it was time for Sirius to go.

'Thank you both.' He said as he left. As we all know that Harry went back to the Dursley's for the holidays. Three weeks into the holidays the Dursley's went out with Dudley and his friends, there was a knock on the door. Harry grabbed his wand as he went to open the door. 'Who is it ?' Harry asked.

'Sirius Black.' Came the answer. Harry still had his reservations so he ran up to his room and grabbed the Marauder's Map and he saw the name Sirius Black and Remus Lupin outside his house. He opened the door and there was Sirius. 'Sirius ? Remus ? What are you doing here ?' Harry asked shocked that they were here at his house. 'We have been sent to get you and Hermione for the Quidditch World Cup.' Remus explained.

'Mione is coming as well ?' Harry asked. 'Yup ! We are coming as well to the World Cup.' Sirius said. 'Go and get your stuff for Hogwarts and make sure you bring the Firebolt I sent you.' Sirius said with a cheeky grin. 'We leave in ten so let us come in and wait upstairs with you.' Remus said. 'Alright come in.' Harry said as he lowered his wand.

'Harry let me come with you and help you get your stuff.' Sirius said. 'Alright I will stay down here and keep watch just in case.' Remus said. 'Okay. Sirius I will race you up those stairs and I bet I will be back down those stairs in ten minutes !' Harry challenged his godfather. 'Your on !' Sirius laughed as they both bolted up the stairs. '_Children !_' Remus hissed. 'WE HEARD THAT MOONY !' Harry and Sirius called down the stairs.

They had packed up Harry's things and grabbed his broom and Harry flew on his Firebolt down to the door. Sirius and Remus grabbed their brooms and headed out the door at nine at night. 'Where are we going exactly ?' Harry asked. 'The Leaky Cauldron to pick Hermione up.' Remus answered. 'How is she ?' Sirius asked.

'She is doing well Sirius !' Harry said. Remus wanted to know why his best friend was asking about a fourteen year old girl but he let it go for now. They reached the Leaky Cauldron with very little problems. 'HARRY ! SIRIUS ! REMUS ! Over here !' Hermione said. 'Hermione ! How have you been ?' Harry said as he reached her and gave her a hug.

'Miss Granger, how are you ?' Remus asked. 'Remus don't be so silly its Hermione to you now.' Hermione laughed. 'Sirius what a surprise ! How have you been ?' Hermione said. 'I am doing well thank you. I had a haircut, shaved a bit and now I feel great !' He said, 'How are you ?' 'Very Well !' She answered.

'Are you ready to go ?' Remus asked. 'Yep are we going to the Burrow Moony ?' Harry asked. 'Actually no we are going to my place and floo to the match and meet up with the Weasley's.' Sirius said. 'Your place ? I thought you had to go on the run ?' Harry questioned Sirius. 'Nope Dumbledore told fudge what was going on and they pardoned me in full and Dumbledore came to where I was staying and told me the great news and I wanted to tell you and Hermione in person.' Sirius explained.

'That's amazing Sirius so can I come stay with you ?' Harry asked. 'Yes you can ! As soon as the school year ends we will move you into my house.' Sirius answered. 'That is great Sirius but shouldn't we wait until we get to your house to celebrate ?' Hermione asked. 'Come on Hermione lighten up and have some fun for once.' Harry told her. 'Actually Hermione is right. We should get going.' Remus said to Harry.

They walked out of the bar after saying good bye to Tom. 'How are we getting there ?' Hermione asked. 'We flying there Hermione.' Harry explained. 'Oh dear I am afraid of heights Harry.' She said. 'Fly with me Hermione.' Sirius offered and Hermione nodded her affirmation, as they took off.

Again Remus questioned Sirius's motives with the girl. 'Hermione can I talk to you when we get to Sirius' place ?' Remus asked. 'Sure Moony, we can talk.' She answered. 'Thanks Mione.' He grinned at her knowing that he and Harry were the only ones that were aloud to call her Mione. 'When will we get there Sirius ?' Harry asked Sirius. 'In a few minutes Harry.' Remus said.


End file.
